peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 December 1998 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-12-20 ; Comments *John professes himself to be "wound up" by the aftermath of Alexandra's 21st birthday party, which Sheila is currently sorting out. "This is part of the pleasure of child-rearing, as some of you will discover, if you've not discovered already." *He is moved to play Willie Nelson after hearing an "electrifying" live recording on Andy Kershaw's show. *William's slow but methodical filing system of Peel's collection allows him to play a track from the Rondelles LP minutes after claiming he couldn't find it. *Two tracks appear from "Sweden's favourite son", Eilert Pilarm, containing the usual fare of Elvis lyrics pronounced in individual fashion ("Yalehouse Rock"), when he can remember them or sing them in time with the music. "Is he serious? We simply don't know." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Broccoli: 'The Tens (split EP with Pinto)' (Speedowax) *Ice Pack: 'Don't Try This At Home (12")' (Cluster) :(JP: 'Now if you were trying to set out to kind of cause a certain amount of controversy in the press, I guess calling your band Gay Dad would be as good a way of doing it as any, but they don't really need to do that actually because I think they're worth listening to sort of almost despite that.') *Gay Dad: 'To Earth With Love (CDS)' (London) *Gloria Record: 'Grace, The Snow Is Here (7")' (Crank!) *Can Can Heads: 'I Sleep On Your Vomit (7"-The Formation Of Oxen With Fire)' (Bad Vugum) *Unknown: 'Braveheart (12"-Joining Of The Clans Limited 1)' (Joining Of The Clans) *Eilert Pilarm: 'Jailhouse Rock (CD-Eilert Is Back)' (Green Pig Production) *Capital City Dusters: 'Minutemen Song (CD-Simplicity)' (Superbad / Dischord) *Jah Mali: 'El Shaddai (LP-El Shaddai)' (Penthouse) *Twenty Miles: 'Forget Everything (CD-I'm A Lucky Guy)' (Fat Possum) :(JP: 'What an attractive prospect that is. There are mornings or nights that I hope I'll wake up in the morning thinking that I'm Hereward The Wake or a four-mile tailback on the A15, or something like that. Hasn't happened yet, but you can never tell. Of course, the older you get, the more likely it is that something along those lines will occur.') *Neil Landstrumm: 'Ponytail (12"-Pro-X-Ess)' (Scandinavia) *Willie Nelson: 'Your Memory Won't Die In My Grave (CD-Spirit)' (Island) *Music Tapes: 'The Television Tells Us (7")' (Earworm) *(news-edited out) *Elementz Of Noize: 'Venting Anger (12")' (Fuze Recordings) *Rondelles: 'Revenge (7")' (K) *PJ Harvey: 'The Wind (CDS)' (Island) *Most Secret Method: 'Bronze (LP-Get Lovely)' (Slowdime) *Rondelles: 'Drag Strip Race (LP-Fiction Romance, Fast Machines)' (Smells Like) *Cato: 'Elevator (7")' (Lissy's) *Cube & Sphere: 'Yngwie J. Malmsteen (2xLP-Great Norwegian Explorers)' (Disko B) *Coaltar Of The Deepers: 'My Speedy Sarah (CD-The Breastroke: The Best Of Coaltar Of The Deepers)' (ZK) *Eilert Pilarm: 'In The Ghetto (CD-Eilert Is Back)' (Green Pig Production) *Habib Koite & Bamada: 'Wassiye (CD-Froots 12)' (Froots Magazine) *Blenders: 'Daughter (Compilation CD-The Golden Age Of American Rock'N'Roll Vol. 7)' (Ace) *Small Black Pig: '50 Year Ordeal In The Coal Cellar (Compilation LP-Taking A Chance On Chances: Troubleman/Slampt Compilation From The Last Few Years Of The 1990s)' (Troubleman Unlimited / Slampt) *Fantasmagroover: 'Modelling Must Pay Well (2x7"-The Joy Of Plecs)' (Fierce Panda) *No artist, no title (Molecular Recordings) File ;Name *Peel Show 1998-12-20 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:24 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Germany ;Available *Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes